Contemplation
by Tara Liana Ni Conchuir
Summary: The musings of the members of An Soilsiu on how the songs they sing relate to their lives. THIS STORY IS OFFICIALLY DISCONTINUED. SHAME ON YOU FOR NOT VOTING IN MY POLL!
1. Chapter 1

I am going to write a chapter for each of the members of An Soilsiu (read Hidden in Plain Sight if you don't know what I'm talking about). This is their musings on how the songs they sing relate to what is happening to them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven. Brandon Mull does. I also do not own the lyrics here- they are from _Riverdance_.

* * *

Chapter One: Merwenna on _The Heart's Cry_

Where the river foams and surges to the sea  
Silver figures rise to find me  
Wise and as daring, following the heart's cry  
I am that deep pool, I am that dark spring  
Warm with a mystery I may reveal to you

_I'm no naiad, but if I was, those lines would be perfect for me. My love knows I'm a mystery- all fallen nymphs are to true humans. I'm more of a mystery then most, a mystery that he sees as a challenge._

In time  
Time holds the heart's key  
Key to everything is love  
Love makes the heart flower  
Flower into a deep desire  
Passion in the heart's fire  
Passion and desire

_Time, is it? Time holding the heart's key. I hope that's true. Love _does_ make the heart flower into a deep desire._

See the eagle rise above the open plain  
Golden in the morning air  
Weaving and soaring, watchful and protecting  
I am your shelter, I will enfold you  
Warm with a mystery I may reveal to you

_My love is the eagle, flying high, unaware of fate's plan for him. I only know danger is in store for one as brave as him. Will he find shelter during the coming storm?_

In time  
Time holds the heart's key  
Key to everything is love  
Love makes the heart flower  
Flower into a deep desire  
Passion in the heart's fire  
Passion and desire

_He already has the key to my heart. I have the key to his. The words my sisters and I sing are true, for me most of all. _


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Fablehaven or Isle of Inisfree. I do, however, own Dioni.

One review. Honestly, people, why do I update at all? OK, that's a bit harsh. But, still, I love reviews. Who doesn't? Let's put it this way, my friends, review, or a very angry army of zombies will come after you. Anyone remember what happened to the humans the girls hired before Warren and Dougan? Nothing's certain, but you might want to watch out...

Chapter Two: Dioni on _Isle of Inisfree_

I've met some folks who say that I'm a dreamer  
And I've no doubt there's truth in what they say  
But sure a body's bound to be a dreamer  
When all the things he loves are far away

_That's me, forever the dreamer, the girl who remembers times past. I don't mourn for what I have lost- or do I?_

And precious things are dreams unto an exile  
They take him o'er the land across the sea  
Especially when it happens he's an exile  
From that dear lovely Isle of Inisfree

_Exile isn't quite it, but, yes, I was exiled, in a way, from Eire when I came to Fablehaven. The adventurer, the dreamer, the exile. The land across the sea- America- is beautiful, but it's not Eire._

And when the moonlight peeps across the rooftops  
Of this great city, wondrous though it be  
I scarcely feel its wonder or its laughter  
I'm once again back home in Inisfree

_I've been back in Eire since renouncing the trees, but it's not the same. It's Ireland now, not the Eire that I remember._

I wander o'er green hills through dreamy valleys  
And find a peace no other land would know  
I hear the birds make music fit for angels  
And watch the rivers laughing as they flow

_I went back to the forest I came from. Or, rather, I went back to the place the forest I came from used to be. It's not home anymore- I've been forgotten by the hamadryads I once called 'sister.'_

And then into a humble shack I wander  
My dear old home, and tenderly behold  
The folks I love around the turf-fire gathered  
On bended knees their rosary is told

_I hardly knew the hamadryads there- they treated me like scum! Like I once treated humans. I should have known they would turn on me what I once did to humans. I have learned now. Oh, I have learned._

But dreams don't last, though dreams are not forgotten  
And soon I'm back to stern reality  
But though they pave the footways here with gold dust  
I still would choose my Isle of Inisfree

_Or would I? I don't think I would choose to go back to Eire as a hamadryad now that I have seen the human side of the story. I'm happy now, now that I am truly home._


End file.
